Welcome to the Gauntlet
by Reznov the Ghost Hedgehog
Summary: Former criminal Shadow the Hedgehog goes back to Knothole when his son is involved in a heist gone wrong, which gives Detective Sonic the Hedgehog to catch him again, but Sonic and Shadow become allies to solve a deep conspiracy that involved Shadow's son. Story line is paired to Welcome to the Punch but with but less British and censored bad language. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro.**

Shadow is seen w/ 2 henchmen w/ bags containing money, 1 bag per henchman. 2 for Shadow. Then he throws one of the bags to the 3rd henchman, who then knocks out a hostage. Then Shadow along w/ his 3 henchmen, placed their bags in their backs then drive in their motorcycles,

Meanwhile, Sonic is seen sitting down on a witness containing Shadow's whereabouts. Then he calls Boomer on the phone.

Sonic: Boomer?

Boomer: Do you know where?

Sonic: Yes tonight, Shadow is doing it tonight.

Boomer: Jesus Sonic, you have finally got him. Where?

Sonic: St. Abott Square.

Then Sonic punches the witness.

Shadow and his henchmen are seeing riding their motorcycles out of the Square, and through the road where Sonic gives chase w/ his car.

Shadow along with his henchmen then ride down to the Metro, where Sonic can't chase them.

Sonic: F***!

After a moment.

One of the henchmen asked Shadow if that was Sonic, but he nods his head.

When Sonic stops in his car then looks down in failure, Shadow and his henchmen sneaked carefully past Sonic, then ride in their motorcycles, resulting in Sonic giving chase again in his car.

Boomer: Sonic, Shadow is highly dangerous, You're obsessed! You're not thinking straight!

Just as after Shadow leads his henchmen in a tunnel, Sonic stops his car but before he can call for backup, Shadow rides in the tunnel.

Boomer: Listen to me. Backup is on its way. Don't go in unarmed, repeat, do not go in unarmed.

Sonic then chases after Shadow on foot, as he and his henchmen move down to a deeper tunnel. Sonic then goes to a shortcut leading to a longer part on the tunnel then grabs a long lead pipe while running to the shortcut.

Then he covers to the walls in the tunnel, ignoring the other 3 henchmen then swings the pipe at Shadow, ejaculating him from his cycle, then swings the pipe at Shadow, but he dodges it then gets ahold by Sonic. Following this, Shadow punches Sonic off him then runs but Sonic catches him then holds him again, removing his gas mask then after which Shadow then shoots Sonic in the left leg, then looks at him struggling in pain, later rides away on one of his henchmen, leaving Sonic alone, wounded in one of his legs.

3 years later

A young man named Ray The Hedgebat then sits on a airplane, wounded in the stomach.

PA- Good evening, this is Alice Morgan, your flight attentant, on route to Tinkersis please fasten your seatbelts, we will be at Tinkersis, New Mobotropolis in 2 hours and 30 minutes.

Ray then moves to the back of the plane to bail out even the attendants beg him to follow instructions. He opens the plane door then jumps on a platform then he calls his father Shadow.

Ray: Dad?

Shadow: Ray?

Ray: I'm so sorry Dad, I wouldn't made it.

Shadow- Made it back?

Ray: I f****** up, I f****** up, I have to go back to the Gregor Mar

Shadow- Greigor Mar, what's that?

Airport security then chase after Ray who then lies to his knees. about to collapse

Ray: Dad?

Shadow:Ray?

Ray: Dad!

Shadow: Ray!

Shadow then hears no response then hangs up.

Security surround a collapsed Ray. One of them picks up his phone.

Sonic wakes up from his dream. only to inject himself w/ a empty syringe then injects out liquid from his leg then pours them down on a trash can

Then he hears a knock on the door, only to be his partner, Amy Rose, who calls out his name. later barges in, then tries to open his box containing his stuff w/ her foot but pulls back in a wall when Sonic then comes out wearing a jacket.

Amy: Wow. Place is looking homely, Sonic.

Then they go onboard on a armored van w/ Scourge the Hedgehog w/ them.

Amy: So Mr. Scourge, escorting convoys and guarding VIPs, your days have gotten pretty regimented are they?

Scourge then laughs lightly.

Amy: Something funny?

Scourge- I'm wise to you.

Amy: How would you know?

Scourge: I can look at the path that you're in. I can see the path that you're in, it's like I'm looking at a grid zone. All rolled out in little coordinates. And I'm tracking exactly where you're going with it. I reel of my old routine like the brainwashed robot like you think I am. And then you tell me how unfortunate it that someone with my conditioning doesn't know his exact movements on a Saturday night.

Amy: Well the security guard patrolling the container yard, said he saw you and a kid fitting the description of Daniel the Wolf, the night he was murdered, that's unfortunate. In fact he took down your number plate

Sonic: Means you're f******

Scourge: I wanna tell them and know I'm telling you, I was with my grandmother.

Amy: Doing what?

Scourge- I was watching a film.

Amy- What flim?

Scourge: Dynamic Love.

Amy then writes the title in her hand.

Amy: It is a classic.

Sonic: How's that flim end again?

Scourge: They walk off to the f******* sunset, prick.

Then they stop at the police station where Boomer and a tall black cat wearing gray suit, gray pants and black shoes named Thomas the Cat.

Sonic: Boomer, Sir. We all good?

Boomer: Sonic. We're letting Scourge go. The security guard who identified him at the container yard, He's retracted his statement, says he make a mistake, Scourge's grandmother backs his alibi, says she was with him all night, watched the film Dynamic Love.

Amy: This is is b*******.

Thomas: I need this arrest more then anyone, but without hard evidence, he walks, all right?

Sonic: So what, nothing turn up at the container yard?

Boomer: Team swept every dock, found nothing.

Amy: You know why he was thrown out of the army,Boomer?

Boomer: He resigned.

Amy: He was gulity.

Thomas: The witness has retracted, the container yard is clean and Scourge's alibi is solid, the decision's alredy been made, OK?

Amy: Well, the decision's bad.

Thomas: And so's your attitude.

Sonic: Hey, why don't you go and wait outside? Go on.

Amy then walks off, frustrated outside the entrance of the station.

Sonic: She's good at her job, you know.

Thomas: No, I like her, she's got the same fire that you used to have.

At inside in the station.

Amy: How can you do that?

Sonic: What? ( while signing papers )

Amy: How can you just stand there and not argue your point?

Sonic: If I had a point, I'd argue it.

Amy: When I asked to work with you Sonic, I thought you'd at least have my back.

Sonic: Yeah. Look, I've learned not to get involved, alright?

Amy: You've just learned to take it up the a** from Thomas.

Sonic laughs lightly

Amy: Mobian emotion, my god.

Then Sonic then grabs Amy's hand.

Sonic: You want to get yourself a notebook.

Amy- You're worried that I might get ink poisoning, are you?

Sonic: It's already infected in your tongue.

Amy-:At least my a** is still intact.

Meanwhile...

Shadow then moves a metal box then lifts a lid from the floor containing a plasma pistol, extra ammo, drugs and money

Back to station...

Sonic then sees Boomer talking with one of his partners, Tails who then writes what Boomer says. Sonic then calls him to find out.

Sonic: Tails what's that?

Tails: Young guy traveling under the passport of William the Hedgehog. Collapses on the runway of city airport. Turns out the real William died in a car crash in Station Broadway, Dowunda.

Sonic: So?

Tails: So they check his fingerprints, turns out he was arrested as a kid for shoplifting

Sonic: Tails, come on man, my toast is getting cold.

Tails: It's Ray the Hedgebat.

Sonic is then impressed that Ray is the father of Shadow then hangs up.

Back to Shadow...

Shadow then stands in the balcony and loads a laser battery in his gun then moves to his room.

**Note that Boomer is Anti-Rotor and sure you can review it.**

**Thomas the Cat, Ray the Hedgebat belong to me.**

**Sonic and others belong to Sega and Archie Comics.**


	2. Chapter 2

The catch

To the station...

Boomer: Alright. listen up and grab your pens because I'm not repeating it. Last night, Shadow's son, Ray the Hedgebat collapsed on the airport suffering gunshot wound to the stomach. ballistics shown that he was shot at the same gun as Daniel the Wolf, but get this, this is the icing, before Ray collapsed, he made a call to a land-line in Valeway, Robotropolis. right now a MSF unit has been sent there, and they have been instructed to shoot to disable, right now they have 22 hours to make it 221 meters outside on Tinkelsis.

While Boomer talks...

Sonic: It won't work.

Amy: Why?

After their conversation.

Boomer: Sonic! Something you wanna add?

Amy: It won't work.

Boomer: What do you will work Amy?

Amy: Well Boomer, you gotta hold off, wait, and take him when at least he's expecting it.

Boomer: And I do tell them to hold off, then we find out that he's gotten away, again. Who's in charge of that?

Sonic: You had no right taking that on me.

Boomer: You disobeyed orders, you paid the price. If you're such an expert Sonic, why is he at large and is it you not standing there?

Sonic: I don't give a f*** on any of that stuff. ( while walking to Boomer ) Do you know what? It's your call. ( while walking away)

Boomer: Yes, and it's done.

Meanwhile...

A MSF team then approaches slowly to Shadow's cabin, Shadow then turns on the gas, places the money in his bag, then places a stick-like lighter in the door. When the gas scatters around his cabin, Shadow goes upstairs, vaults over his balcony, then knocks out a MSF member guarding his truck then drives away, only for the team to shoot the truck until 2 SUV s drive after the truck then shoot it down but Shadow does not appear to drive the truck, while the MSF team talk to each other about the decoy, one of the members opens the door. causing the lighter placed there to ignite the gas which destroys the cabin and kills the team outside the door. Shadow then looks back in the fires destroying the cabin then walks with his whereabouts remain unknown, in which a plane then flies back to Knothole with Shadow sitting on one of the seats inside the plane. Then Shadow is seen driving to the streets, looking to one of his friends.

Back to Sonic...

While Sonic and Amy are walking to a conference.

Amy: Sonic, this is gonna be hard, try not to act too smug.

Sonic: Innocent people were killed last night, I'm not smug about anything.

Amy: You know what I mean.

While on the way, Sally Acorn, then says to the guard, that she is the campaign manager of the shadow home secretary, Snively Robotnik. She then asks Sonic to tell the guard who she is, but Sonic lies to the guard by telling him that he doesn't know her.

Sonic and Amy then hears the confrence, which Thomas is speaking for the campaign, one of the press asks him a question about the gun crime, then Thomas answers that his police division will solve the crime, then another of the press asks him that how will the people live through the gun crimes twice as committed in Station Square, Thomas answers that the policemen assigned to will get the proper arms that they need.

While the conference

Sally: You think what happened to Shadow's son will draw him out?

Sonic: I was shot at the leg, Sally, not at the head.

Sally: Don't I know it.

After the conference...

Sally: Tough questions.

Thomas: I heard worse.

Sally: You ducked them like a pro.

Thomas: I'll take that as a compliment, if you weren't the shadow home secretary's campaign manager.

Sally: We win this election, and you get the backing you need, right now the questions are gonna get tougher.

Thomas: Well I'm sure you'll spend it in your agenda.

Sally: The kid at the airport, any truth that he's Shadow's son.

Thomas: Where did you get that?

Sally: Come on. I ran your press for 5 years. Could be useful.

Thomas: If it's handled well.

Sally: Yeah.

Thomas then walks away, leaving Sally behind. with Sonic and Amy following him, after Sonic says goodbye to Sally.

Sonic and Amy then walk up to Thomas and Boomer.

Thomas: I've got a meeting w/ the anti-gun lobby. I've got 2 minutes.

Amy: Sonic and I were discussing the Daniel case and we thought there may be way through Ray the Hedgebat, didn't we Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah. Look I don't know about the Daniel case but if it was me , it was not me, but if it was, I'd put Ray in a hospital, man the clock, dangle the hooks, sees that Shadow bites, that's it.

Thomas: You think you 2 are up to it?

Amy: Yeah, of course we are. don't we?

Sonic: (nods head lightly)

Thomas: Sonic?

Boomer: He was reeling from last time?

Amy: He was banging about Robotropolis, wasn't he?

Sonic: Look, I'm up to it, all right?

Thomas: You leave the Daniel case to Boomer, and you stay out of his way, you understand? You take your point. you take the hospital but that's it.

Boomer: Tom, he's too close to it.

Sonic: Boomer, f*** off. I'm not too close, I'm just over it.

Thomas leaves then Boomer slightly follows him.

To Shadow...

Shadow then stops in a auto shop where he goes in a car that has his long time friend, Knuckles the Echindia.

Knuckles: Jesus Shadow, why don't we let on some fireworks while we're at it.

Shadow: I wouldn't be here if it was a thousand percent, you know that.

Knuckles and Shadow hug friendly.

Knuckles: Car was run of the mill?

Shadow: It was perfect.

Knuckles: Took a few knocks?

Shadow: I heard worse.

Knuckles: So why you level the house?

Shadow: Because another place to hide, I'd rather see it burn.

Knuckles: If there was any consolation, you're looking good.

Shadow: Great out doors. What's that? ( referring to the white suit Knuckles wears now )

Knuckles: Julie-Su said I carried it off.

Shadow: Oh, does she, well you look like Kenny Rogers.

Knuckles: I can shave and you look like a box of smashed crabs.

Shadow: How is he?

Knuckles: They taken him to St. Moreno.

Shadow: And?

Knuckles: Apparently, Ray was involved in some low-level stuff, nothing serious. But he started hanging out with a kid named Daniel the Wolf, all mouth no muscle, Ray raised the cash, used the family's name as leverage. Daniel did the deals, and that's where it gets complicated. Four days ago. Daniel is found floating in the canals with a bullet in his head, the next day, they pick up Ray in the airport suffering from a gunshot wound. They know who he is, Shadow. They're gonna make a example of him because of us, because of you.

Back to Sonic...

While Ray is being hospitalized...

While Sonic and Tails are talking to each other. Shadow comes in the hospital wearing a baseball cap and a faculty ID he picked up on a reception desk. He then sees his son being hospitalized. after that, a visitor comes to him and asks directions of room 45. Shadow tricks the visitor by telling him that Ray's room is room 45. the visitor comes in Ray's room, only to be taken down and interrogated by Sonic with a group of heavily armed policemen behind him.

Sonic then asks the visitor who sent him, but the visitor insists that no one sent him, but is later dismissed by Tails, Sonic then asked the visitor who told him that Ray's room was room 45, the visitor explains that it was Shadow ( the visitor did not give Shadow's name ) leading to Sonic to grab a sidearm from a policeman, then runs for Shadow, with Amy running behind him. Sonic then runs outside, then pins another visitor in gunpoint, but the visitor does not appear to be Shadow, just another visitor that Sonic pinned, then Amy calls him out.

To Shadow...

Shadow appears in the back of Knuckles' car.

Knuckles: How is he?

Shadow: We're not gonna walk him out of there. Sonic's all over him.

Knuckles: I told you, you should have killed that prick when you have the chance.

Shadow: Do you know the Greigo Mar?

Knuckles: Yeah it's a hotel.

Shadow: Ray mentioned it the night he called. It was the last thing he said. Take me there.

To Sonic...

Ray then appears to flat-line. The nurses attempt to restart his heart pump, then keep Sonic and Amy out, they end up looking at the window. The doctor and nurse then try to electrically pump his heart, sedate him with morphine, but failed. Ray the Hedgebat is dead.

Sonic: No, if you let this out, he'll disappear.

Thomas: Hey, you just stuck a gun in a visitor's face. They're trying to kick us outta here.

Sonic: All right, look just, you released that Ray's improved and that's gonna keep Shadow in play, see if he's gonna walk his son out, he's gonna check the angles.

Thomas chuckles at the idea.

Sonic: Tom, look at the very least, it's gonna keep the press off your back for a few more days.

Thomas: All right, you stay here, got it all figured out, haven't you?

Then Thomas walks away, leaving Amy frustrated at Sonic's plan.

To Shadow...

Shadow and Knuckles arrive at the Greigo Mar, which Shadow comments that his son would have registered under his mother's name. Then they walk in Ray's hotel room, with Shadow sitting in a coffee table after touching a racket of clothes, only to grab a pen knife. Knuckles then finds out a air vent holding a mysterious object, where Shadow joins him and asks him to bring him the pen knife. Knuckles does him give the pen knife then Shadow pries the air vent then pulls out the object. which is revealed to be a bag. Shadow opens the bag which is revealed inside to contain a load of rings.

Knuckles: What are you thinking?

Shadow: I'm thinking, you pull it out of there. Ray the Hedge-bat staying at the Greigor Mar Hotel. And let's see what comes crawling in.

Knuckles: OK.

Shadow: Can you hide that somewhere safe?

Knuckles: Yeah. ( closes the bag )

Shadow: And when you done that, go home, kiss your wife. Don't get involved in this mess.

Knuckles: I was involved the 2nd time they pulled the trigger. ( leaves with the bag )

To Sonic...

Amy: I take it, we're not staying here.

Sonic: You are. I'm gonna check on the security guard, see that he's been squared off by Shadow.

Amy: What, you think he shot his own son?

Sonic: No, I think he's planning something, if f****** up then he's covering his tracks.

Amy: Can you just take a step back?

Sonic: What's that supposed to mean?

Amy: Maybe it's not all about Shadow.

Sonic: What else is it about?

Amy: Scourge for a start, and a dead 22- year old.

Sonic: Yeah, which all lead back to Shadow, I've got to figure it out.

Amy: You? Right. You know what, catching Shadow is not gonna change the past.

Sonic: It has to! Or I'm always be that nobody that got shot in the tunnel and let him get away with it.

Which leads to a long romantic moment.

Sonic: You're still staying here.

Amy: Did anything I said made sense to you?

Sonic: I understood it. Just don't agree with it.

Amy: I'm coming with you.

Sonic: Amy, I am not f******* asking! You're staying here.

Amy: (angrily) F*** off. ( walks away )

**Sorry, I'll skip to the Knuckles funny moment, cause it's boring.**

To Shadow...

Shadow then grabs a fire extinguisher then places it on a wall corner beside the closet, then prepares a gun then goes to the bathroom, waiting.

To Amy...

Amy then looks at Scourge's military registration form. then looks at the writings in her hand. Following this. Amy then spies on Scourge, who then drives after saying good bye to his grandmother, leading to Amy following him.

To Sonic...

After interrogating the security guard involved in the 7th night. Sonic then receives a call from Tails...

Tails: This may be nothing. All the informants ringed up in this base half a hour, all of then were talking the same thing.

Sonic: What sort of thing? ( grabs a flyer )

Tails: They all heard that Ray the Hedgebat is staying at the Greigor Mar Hotel, room 1308.

At this, Sonic then runs out to the construction building.

To Shadow...

Shadow then hears foot steps then moves closer to a bathroom wall as two cops from separate divisions, one takes cover in the wall, one then searches the room for the money

The 2nd cop reveals to be a golden-furred fox wearing a gray suit, gray suit pants and black shoes. His name was Crown the Fox.

Crown: Money's not here.

1st cop: Keep looking.

Crown: F*** you Walrus. What do you think I'm doing?

As Crown gets more closer. Shadow then jumps out and shoots at Crown, who then takes cover while running.

Crown: Walrus!

Walrus then pulls out a gun then loads the gun, with Crown doing the same and lets Walrus shoot first, though he does with Crown following him in shooting but none of their shots hit Shadow, who then takes cover down in the wall being suppressed.

Walrus: Crown, go! Get out of there!

Sonic arrives in the hotel then runs from his car then to Ray's hotel room.

Crown then shoots while walking in the bathroom, with Walrus covering him, but Shadow dives right then shoots at the extinguisher. knocking off Crown and Walrus. Shadow moves out and shoots down Crown, killing him, then Walrus runs away.

Sonic becomes too late to the hotel room, but finds Crown dead ( Sonic doesn't recognize the deceased Crown ) then finds Shadow in through the barium mist. Attempting to chase him in the stairway, Sonic's attempt to catch Shadow fails while he chases him, Sonic ends up tripping on his knee, feeling the pain in his leg, while Shadow gets away again.

To Amy...

Amy then drives to follow Scourge, suspicious to what Scourge is up to.

To Sonic...

While placing ice on his knee, Sonic then limps to the other side of the hotel finding eyeglasses that belong to Boomer, implying that Walrus is Boomer.

**Stop by for Chapter 3**

**Ray the Hedge-bat, Crown the Fox, and Thomas the Cat belongs to me.**

**Sonic and others belong to Sega and Archie Comics.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Cop and the Robber.

To Amy...

Amy then stops to where Scourge had moved in. A container yard called The Gauntlet. Amy sneaks on Scourge's activities on foot, where she sees him signing a contract then leaves. Amy then meets a contract finder then tricks him by telling him that her "company" has lost her container then leaves after reading what Scourge signed, and writes it on her hand and yet finds the container only to break it with a claw hammer ( instead of her usual hammer ). She then find boxes and examines one of them, until Scourge arrives there on foot. She then says that Sonic knows that she's here and tells Scourge not to do what activity this was, leading to a fight with him, hitting him w/ her hammer, but Scourge catches it and pins Amy to one of the boxes, but Amy kicks him in the groin and runs, only to be grabbed and strangled until she died, Scourge killed Amy.

To Sonic...

Sonic then called Amy after parking in his division parking lot, but ends up calling her in voice mail w/ no response.

To Shadow...

Shadow notices Knuckles taking a seat with breakfast.

Shadow: Have you heard of someone called Walrus?

Knuckles: Who?

Shadow: Walrus?

Knuckles: Nope.

Shadow: These two guys, they scoped the room, the way they fired their guns, it's like they were trained, you know. It was all too practiced.

Then Julie-Su then asks Knuckles to give her the keys to his car, talks him to not bring a former criminal in her life after noticing Shadow, then hands a newspaper to Shadow.

To Sonic...

While Snively addresses the speech in a conference...

Sonic: That guy's not for 2 minutes Sally, already gonna use that for your campaign?

Sally: This for your benefit Sonic, when he's Home Secretary, you're gonna need the proper tools you need for your job, and half the people in the city won't be s***-scared just to walk down the street. Off all people I thought you'd believe in that. ( while walking w/ Sonic )

Sonic: Sally, I'm paid to catch crooks, not get them elected. Tom, gotta talk to you. ( opens a door for Thomas then walks to a stairway w/ him) I can't understand why an officer from clubs and vice was found dead in Ray's hotel room with a gun his hand.

Thomas: Yeah, I can't understand what you were doing there, I told you the hospital was yours and nothing else.

Sonic: I had information I acted on it.

Thomas: Well so did Crown the Fox, maybe he checking a lead and needed protection.

Sonic: If it was a routine check, if it was a couple of good men doing their job, that's fine. But why 2 officers from separate divisions twinning it, why did one of them run?

Thomas: What do you mean 2 officers?

Sonic: Found it at the hotel, Boomer's. ( gives glasses to Thomas )

Thomas becomes dismayed that Boomer was involved in the night Crown died.

Sonic: Did you know about it Tom?

Thomas: Of course I didn't. I got the press jumping all over me. I'm trying to run this division. I don't need this s*** as well do I?

Sonic: Shadow the Hedgehog was there too.

Thomas: Have you got proof?

Sonic: He was there.

Thomas: Well that's not good enough. You better get your facts straight. I'll get onto Boomer and you focus on Shadow, and when you do OK? You get back at me.

Sonic: Yeah. ( walks down stairs )

Thomas: Sonic. It's good to have you back.

Sonic walks downstairs, leaving Thomas alone.

At the Station...

Tails: Shire Security Solutions founded in Silver Valley 2554 by a Roman Catholic, get this, he used to inscribed the biblical verse on their side of their weapons. Recently they share experience to and I quote, uncertainty on SS outlander policy and poor visibility of contracts on the KH government.

Sonic: What about Scourge?

Tails: No record he's working for them as a military contractor.

Sonic: Then you gotta find connection w/ Shadow.

Tails: I've tried there isn't one.

Sonic: Try harder. Has Scourge traveled to Robotropolis for the next 12 months? Were there any weapons that Shadow used in the past Shire? Come on! Where the f*** is Amy? Find her all right? Tell her call me, tell her if she's still pissed off, I've got something that will cheer her up. ( prepares to leave )

Tails: Oh sir.

Sonic: What?

Tails: Daniel the Wolf arrested a year ago for minor drug offense, arresting officer: Crown the Fox.

Sonic: Well done, ( leaves for the hotel )

To Shadow...

Shadow then calls Boomer on the phone.

Boomer: Boomer Walrus.

Shadow: My son was involved in something he didn't understand. And he paid the price. He's got a good heart, unlike others.

Boomer: (closes the door) You killed Crown.

Shadow: You shot my son.

Boomer: No. But I know who did. Look we should meet tonight.

Shadow: Where?

Boomer: A club.

To Sonic...

After failing to call Amy again. Sonic then solves the night Crown was dead in the Hotel, his evidence was only a 20 pound ring he picked up in the air vent and while solving in the bathroom, Thomas comes in the hotel room and notices Sonic behind the wall.

Thomas: Relaxing at a murder scene? That's commitment to the cause isn't it?

Sonic slips in the bathroom. aware of Thomas being in the room.

Sonic: (steps out of the bathroom) How did you I was here.

Thomas: I know everything.

Sonic: Don't doubt it.

Thomas: Night shift reported you here.

Sonic: I was calling Amy.

Thomas: Why? Lovers tiff?

Sonic: You could say that.

Thomas: You wanna know why they head you up to the Shadow case?

Sonic: I don't know, my good looks, my charm?

Thomas: We haven't been able to get near Shadow for years. Our incompetence could passed off as your inexperience.

Sonic sighs slightly. Thomas sits down on a sofa.

Thomas: You were so fresh Sonic. I knew you could take a couple of knocks and keep on running. You work harder then any man before you, I mean G** you nearly caught him single-handily.

Sonic: And still had to fight to take me back. I never thanked you for that.

Thomas: So when you take him down, you take down hard. And I'll make sure the whole world is watching.

Sonic sits down on a sofa next to Thomas.

Thomas: I did something, something I'm not proud of, so you better get right on this Sonic. I tapped Boomer's line. Someone called him about the Greigor Mar. Boomer was guarded and he was paranoid, couldn't wait to get off in the phone quick enough. (pulls out a note pad and writes information to a club Boomer mentioned while calling Shadow) They're meeting tonight, they're meeting here.

Sonic takes the note.

Thomas: I want to you to go check it out. Keep it contained, OK?

Sonic: Yeah.

Before Thomas leaves, he asks Sonic if it's over, call him, which he agrees.

Sonic attains a laser pistol from his division in case if this "meeting" is an ambush.

At the club...

Shadow enters the club, unarmed.

At the top of the club.

Club owner: You g******* owe me for this.

Boomer: I say this makes us fair and square.

Scourge enters and loads a laser SMG, gives it to Boomer then gets and loads another SMG.

Sonic enters the club by breaking a window behind the club. then enters in the back section of the club, which he pulls out his gun and approaches carefully.

Shadow enters but finds a door locked 5 meters behind him by a henchman. Then he enters the bar section of the club, where he sees Sonic approaching carefully, Upon notice, Sonic then sees Shadow and gunpoint him, causing Shadow to approach a few meters from him, raising both hands up, but runs to a pillar, leading Sonic to shoot him until Scourge and Boomer shoot him. Sonic steps back while shooting. Scourge orders Boomer to shoot down a unarmed Shadow while Scourge himself takes on Sonic. Sonic takes cover in a pillar shoots at Scourge until he's out of ammo then reloads and also runs in the bar counter.

Knuckles destroys the employees exit door of the club by the van.

Boomer then shoot to where Shadow is hiding as Shadow runs to the exit.

Scourge and Sonic reload their guns. Scourge then proceed to the counter and shoots at the counter, but Sonic is not hiding at the back side until he dives right and shoots Scourge, leading only Scourge to retreat by vaulting by the front side of the counter to a cement wall.

Boomer then sees Shadow running to the exit and beats him at the back section of the club, leading Shadow to take cover on shelves until he notices a micro-laser SMG under a pinball machine, which Knuckles placed earlier before the shootout of the club that is happening now. Following this, Shadow runs for the pinball machine that had the SMG placed under, with Boomer shooting him. When he gets to the machine, pulls out the SMG and shoots down Boomer, killing him. He walks away and meets Knuckles tying the chain connect to the hook which he used to destroy the employees exit door. Although hearing gunfire, Shadow decides to get Sonic, hoping to see his dead son. ( though he doesn't know that his son is dead )

Scourge suppresses Sonic, who is out of ammo trying to shoot Scourge until Shadow arrives and suppresses Scourge and persuades Sonic to get to the employees exit.

While running, Shadow shoots at Scourge while running, with Scourge does the same, and Sonic runs to the exit, out of pistol ammo. Sonic stops nearby the van, but Shadow drags him in the van, which Scourge shoots until its away from him, leaving him alone.

At inside the van...

While taking a breath, Sonic punches Shadow in the face and kicks him in the stomach until kicked off by Shadow. Shadow catches Sonic's punch and punches him in the gut and drags him down. He reaches for the gun but is grabbed by Sonic, who then proceeds to strangle him in the neck. Despite that, Shadow trips Sonic and elbows him in the knee, greatly injuring him. Shadow next grabs the the gun and Sonic's, struggling to breathe and orders a injured Sonic to take him to his son.

Walking in the hospital, guided by a outlander hospital doctor, Sonic and Shadow arrive in the room of the deceased, Shadow pulls out a top of the tarp which reveals to be his dead son. Though grieving for his dead son, Shadow holds Sonic at gun point when he tries to reach for a saw, and asks him to leave. Sonic stays nearby the exit of the door. Shadow kisses his son goodbye and drags Sonic out of the room.

Sonic: What the h***? ( encountering Tails )

Tails: Call for backup. Go! ( to a nurse moving a gurney )

Shadow: Deal with him or I will. ( to Sonic )

Sonic: Just give me one minute. Walk away Tails, trust me this isn't what it looks like, just turn around, please Tails, you're gonna get hurt just walk away.

Tails: We found her body. We found her body in your bed. (pulls out a gun)

Sonic: Tails, you armed?

Sonic and Tails get in a fight, Sonic tries to disarm and punch Tails, which he gun-whips him, but he catches the gun. Tails punches Sonic. Sonic knocks out Tails by punching him in the gut and the head, which leads to a hand pulling out of the gurney. Sonic pulls out the top of the tarp, revealing to be the dead Amy. Shadow drags a shocked Sonic out and in the van.

While in the van, Sonic and Shadow become saddened at the fact that their loved ones ( for Shadow, his son, for Sonic, his partner ) were killed at the progress of the gun crime uprising.

In the middle of nowhere, no witnesses are seen.

Shadow and Knuckles sit next to each other while Sonic stands 8 meters behind them, Shadow decides to talk to Sonic, finding out who killed Ray.

Shadow: Who killed my son? Was it the police in the hotel looking for money? The ones in the club? What about that girl? Who was she? Was she involved?

Sonic: Why didn't you just kill me then? Why didn't you just kill me in that tunnel?

Shadow: For what?

Sonic stays 2 meters away from Shadow, crying at the fact that Amy is dead, but straightly moves on for revenge, giving Shadow what he knew.

Sonic: Your son and Daniel the Wolf were killed by an ex-soldier named Scourge the Hedgehog. That's the guy who focused at me at the club tonight. He was working w/ Crown the Fox, Boomer Walrus, and possibly, possibly Lieutenant Commander Thomas the Cat. That girl, Amy had written something on her hand, PUNCH 119. Now Scourge was seen at the container yard with Daniel the night of his murder. That place is divided in 3 different docks. Truck, Acorn and The Punch and that's all I know.

Shadow: 119 are container coordinates. We used to bring Diesel in off the ships.

Sonic: We'll end this tonight, and when it's over, you'll go to prison and I'll be the one who puts you there.

**The shoot out of the club is not the awesome part, stay for more at chapter 4**

**Ray the Hedge-bat, Thomas the Cat, Crown the Fox belong to me.**

**Sonic and others belong to Sega and Archie Comics.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Deepest Conspiracy and Corrupted Police

Scourge arrives in his house, and asked his grandmother about the message she sent to him, but alerts someone after him. At this, Scourge pulls out his pistol then approaches to the living room, only to see Sonic and Shadow sitting beside his grandmother and Knuckles behind her at gunpoint.

Selena: Look who's here, it's your old friends from the 2nd Battalion.

Sonic: All right man? It's good to see you. (prepares a gun from holster)

Selena: There's iced tea at the pot.

Sonic: Your grandma told us that how making money for some private military contractor.

Selena: Shire.

Sonic: That's it. Says they pay in some European bank account so you don't paid a tax.

Selena: No tax.

Sonic: That's amazing man. What sort of thing they have you do?

Scourge: It's really cloak and dagger. So when you'd turn up?

Selena: Not too long ago. They told me not to tell you, said you'd get a kick out of it.

Scourge: I wish you had Grandma. I'm busy tonight.

Sonic: Come on man. Come and sit down.

Scourge: (puts gun in pocket) Yeah, why not? (sits down on a sofa)

Selena: What can be more important then seeing your old squad?

Sonic: That's alright Selena. We were just telling your old grandma how we're the only ones to stick up for you, how we were the only ones to speak up and discuss when force early retirement.

Scourge: You were like a rock.

Shadow: Smuggling guns in coffins of dead soldiers.

Sonic: You wouldn't be involved as sordid as that, would you?

Shadow: Let's just hope it's behind us.

Scourge: How's your son?

Knuckles holds Shadow in the shoulder.

Scourge: I heard he's been on a tip of a stick.

Shadow: Yeah unfortunately, Ray passed out recently.

Knuckles: And that's why we've come to see Scourge. Take him to the punch and a few drinks. See our old friend Thomas the Cat.

Scourge: How do we do this?

Sonic: Knuckles' feels a little rough.

Knuckles: I get headaches, fells like my head is gonna blow.

Shadow: He's gonna stay here and keep her company.

Knuckles: You don't mind if I stay here with you, don't you Selena?

Selena: Of course I don't, not to a handsome man like you.

Sonic: Maybe they can watch Dynamic Love.

Selena: I'll get more iced tea.

Sonic: No Selena, you just stay here.

Selena: Scourge what's going on?

Scourge: It's all right Grandma. I'll tell you why I'm a good soldier, because of complete commitment. Daniel the Wolf, Ray the Hedge-bat, Crown the Fox, Amy Rose, all necessary casualties. All necessary fatalities of this operation.

Shadow: Or we're just murderers, plain and simple.

Scourge: That's where you're wrong. I'm a superior solder.

Sonic: You're just a hired f******* killer.

Scourge: I want to settle things. When I close this down, it'll be because I'll put the operation before my own needs. Told you before I'm wise to you, Sonic. You think keeping her hostage as collateral is gonna push me into a corner, but none of you have been where I have, seen what I seen, none of you have that complete commitment. Not one of you possesses what it takes. To put a bullet in the back of that woman's head.

Knuckles cocks his gun at Selena, alerting her in fright. A mysterious gunfire hits Knuckles in the shoulder. Sonic, Shadow and a wounded Knuckles fire at Scourge while he fires back at the trio in slow motion. Knuckles, despite being wounded, clearly shoots Scourge at the shoulder. Sonic pins the wounded Scourge and Shadow holds his scared grandmother at gunpoint. Scourge convinces his grandmother to calm down.

Thomas gets a call from Scourge while on the way to conference practice.

Thomas: Scourge?

Scourge: I need you to meet me. At the Gauntlet, tonight at 12. Deshire want me to move them out. Sonic's getting too close. This could all explode in our hands.

Thomas: I can't do that, It's too risky for me.

Scourge: You meet me, or I'll make sure this lands on your f******* head.

Thomas: Why do need me to come?

Scourge: Just f******* do it!

Sonic cuts the call.

Shadow then checks to Knuckles to see if he was okay, but Knuckles proclaims that he can't move his legs, After a while following Shadow placing a large piece of cloth on Knuckles' wounded shoulder. Shadow and Sonic then move to the Gauntlet for the next move.

At the practice...

Thomas: You're a very difficult woman to track down all of the sudden.

Sally: It's a busy time for me.

Thomas: Scourge wants to meet me tonight. At the Gauntlet. Who arranged this, was it you? Shire? Thought you had everything needed about the headlines you require am I right? Sal, you listening to me? Your little project came down w/ all the seems. Sonic is an inch away from piecing this together, and Shadow is still at large so you better pay attention.

Sally: Campaign's going very well. Whatever it is it's what you're referring to Tom.

Thomas: No it's not what I'm referring to. Who arranged tonight?

Sally: You lost me, I'm afraid.

Thomas: You f****** b*****! People has died of this, because of us. I've lost men all because of your f********* progress, and you sit there in denial like some royalty, you don't have the class to look at me in the eye.

Sally: Tom, listen. I have a speech to finish w/ Snively. I hope this pans out for you okay?

Thomas remains shocked then leaves to the "meeting". Sally calls that Scourge can't be reached and they have a problem.

On the way to the Gauntlet, Sonic drives there while Shadow holds Scourge at gunpoint. After that, they finish arming themselves with laser rifles (Shadow notices Sonic injecting out liquid in his leg though he did this before Amy arrived in his home and in the parking lot while trying to call her) hold Scourge close to the container. Sonic inspects the box that Amy inspected before her death, only to find laser guns and blasters inside the box, suggesting that the container stored guns, blasters, and rocket launchers.

Thomas makes it to the Gauntlet, only to drive slowly until a bulldozer rams his car and breaks his arm. Shadow drags Thomas out in the car and in the container then climbs to provide watch for the interrogation.

Sonic: Tom. Tom. You tell me what the f*** this is. ( interrogates him at gunpoint )

Thomas: Don't make things worse for yourself Sonic, eh? You stop this now or can settle this.

Sonic: You can't settle the death of Amy! You can't settle trying to set me up for murder!

Thomas: I am your commanding officer right now you are wanted for the murder of your partner so you're gonna to...

Thomas' word is cut off when Sonic hand-signals Shadow to shoot him in the arm. While he writhes in pain...

Sonic: Those 2 boys came here at the night of the 7th. To buy guns at him. ( referring to Scourge ) He was with Boomer and Crown. And one of the boys, Daniel, recognized Crown had arrested by him a year ago, and that compromised the deal, Daniel died, but Ray got away with a load of money.

Thomas reaches Sonic in the shoes...

Sonic: You get your f******* hands off me! Boomer and Crown came to hotel to get their money, they come across Shadow. And you suddenly get worried that I'm gonna piece things together. You, Tom, were meant to be my friend. This can't just about money, not for you.

Sonic prepares to hand-signal Shadow but before he does...

Thomas: Policemen weren't meant to die.

Sonic then stands down to listen...

Thomas: It was all gonna be simple, it was gonna change things make things better for us. Snively Robotnik, he got it. Just one more gun scam and his party would win the next election.

Sonic: Sally Acorn?

Thomas: She found Scourge. He shipped in the guns, set up Daniel and Ray as buyers. I provided some manpower, turn a blind eye, you know. Then a new squad would come in, arrest the 2 boys with the guns. Big public outcry, Sally handles the PR, and Snively takes the next election.

Sonic: Shire supplied Scourge. Shire got a multi-million ring contract to supply body armor, training packages and guns to the police.

Thomas: Yeah.

Sonic: What do you get Tom? What'd you get? You get a healthy bank account? Get fast-tracked to role of what? Commissioner? All for the obedience in the line of f******* duty.

Thomas: F*** off! You more than anyone should get what's happening here Sonic. I'm the one who has to see cop's families when they get shot, and murdered at the street because they haven't got the proper armor! What's you think's gonna happen Sonic? You think we're just gonna walk out of here eh? Shire had all the bases covered, you know. All this means too much to them. And Scourge eh? He's not just some f******* amateur you just walk all over.

Shadow hears foot steps and points to where he heard it.

Thomas: You shouldn't brought him here Sonic. You shouldn't f******* brought him here.

Sonic then takes cover when two attackers shoot him. Shadow shoots one of them then moves deeply one of the containers, then orders Sonic to get to the wrecked car while he shoots down two attackers from below and one on the top containers.

Sonic runs to the car but shoots down one on the containers and one behind and below while running, barges and shoots another attacker behind him.

Shadow sees someone walking by their shadows, knocks down one by a wooden crate, kills another and kills the attacker who he knocked down.

Thomas, despite his pain, arms himself with a laser rifle and shoots down an attacker.

After Sonic reloads he is then shot in the shoulder by an attacker while he shoots him, but the attacker is killed by Shadow. Sonic struggles in pain but still has a plasma shotgun.

Scourge is handed a laser pistol by one of the attackers, then frees himself by shooting the handcuffs, then moves forward after being stressed of his hand caught in the shot in the handcuffs.

Sonic shoots a attacker with his shotgun. Shadow is shot in the shoulder by Scourge while moving down on the containers, though Scourge comments that is was complete commitment, but he is killed when Sonic shoots him the head.

Thomas moves to the diesel containment section while Sonic and Shadow follow him, despite both being wounded. They confront Thomas, who shoots at them while running until he is out of ammo.

Sonic shoots the last of his shotgun rounds at Thomas, one missed, one shot at the diesel containers.

Thomas: Think what he did you Sonic, remember who helped you come back huh? You owe me. This your chance Sonic. You bring him in. ( referring to Shadow ) You bring that f****** in.

Sonic: Enough!

Shadow then kills Thomas. Following that. Sonic holds Shadow at gunpoint. Despite reminiscing that Shadow shot him 3 years ago, Sonic stands down, leaving Shadow to run away to the shadows again, leaving Sonic behind until he is arrested by Tails and a group of policemen.

**The end of the story. **

**Thomas the Cat, Ray the Hedge-bat, Daniel the Wolf and Selena the Hedgehog belong to me.**

**Sonic and others belong to Sega and Archie Comics.**


End file.
